Something Not So New
by Gacktlover
Summary: Casey cant remember anything. She has been uncosious for almost a year. All she knows for for sure is that she is there now... or at least as far as she knows. She is not to sure. Casey and OOC Please Read and review. I want to know what my readers think:
1. begining

I have been dating my boyfriend for almost seven years. Neither has mentioned the word marriage. I am not sure if either of us really wants to be married. It would alter all the things that we have going now. And neither of us are or maybe will never to be ready to let go of those things.

I remember once after we started dating wanting to be married to him. I wanted it so badly. But after awhile of dating him it went away. Do not quote me wrong, I do love him. But that I guess I just not part of my life plan right now.

"Casey." I heard a voice saying.

I rolled over in my bed and looked at the alarm clock. It was already seven thirty. I really should get up. I scolded myself for sleeping in that late then stood up. My head started pounding and I felt dizzy. But I just pushed it all to the back of my head. I started to walk and collapsed.

"Casey, are you okay?" I heard a faint voice say as they rushed in. Edwin? Or was it Derek?

I tried to say I was okay. I had to be. It was a very big day. But my voice was no where to be found. I could not even move.

"Casey it is Edwin. Wake up please. I need you too." He said hugging me.

His hug was so warm .I wanted to hug back. But I couldn't. Wait…. Who was he? Didn't I just know his name? What was it he had just called himself? Why couldn't I remember?

"Casey," another voice said "We are calling an ambulance.

Who was Casey? Then everything went black. Nothing seemed to be happening. No voices, no smells, and no faces.


	2. waking up

"Casey" I heard again. It seemed like it had been a long time since I had opened my eyes.

"You are awake!" A tall young man said.

"Wh…Who...are..," I managed to cough out. "Who are you?"

His eyes grew dark and saddened. His face showed shock. He looked as if the world had just collapsed. He walked out of the room. Trying to look calm. I was alone in the room for a long time. I could hear whispering outside. Then a middle aged man and woman walked in. They looked so kind and loving yet so sad.

"You are awake. Casey, I am your mother and this is your step-father George."

"Did I make that boy cry?" I said nodding to the door.

"You mean Derek? He is your brother and no. He is just a little upset. It has been a hard year."

"Why?" I asked not thinking about why they were here.

"Casey you collapsed in your room over a year ago."

"I think I might remember that. Maybe I am not sure."

"You don't have to remember right now." She paused. "I am going to pull your younger siblings out of school. I'll be back."

"Derek, while Nora and I are gone can you please come in here with your sister."

He walked in and glanced at me "I am glad you are awake."

I only nodded. His eyes captivated me. They looked so worn, like they really had worried about me. I wished, at that moment that I know what the past held. I wondered if Derek was a step brother or a whole.


	3. AN

_A/N _

_Please as a writer I would really like to have my readers opinions posted. I would like to get reviews from you to know if there is anything my readers would like me to change in my stories. Or ideas for the story in the future. I am not asking these reviews for myself but for my readers. I would appreciate my readers help and would enjoy knowing how you felt about my story. _

_Sincerely ,_

_Gactlover._


	4. Family

_Sorry I haven't written in a while. I have had a… well kinda writers block. So I am trying to get to all my stories and make it so they have been updated in the past six months. Ok well hope you enjoy the next chapter_

_~Gaktlover~_

"_Derek I am so sorry. But are we actually siblings."_

"_Yah right Space Case. We are family because our rents decided that they were in love. I met you when I was 15."_

"_Edwin… he found me."_

_Derek looked hurt. "You remember Edwin but not me?"_

"_I remember him coming into my room right after I collapsed. That is all. Is he my brother?"_

"_Like me. You have a sister named Lizzie. She is the only one whole is not a step sibling."_

"_Why did you call me Space Case?"_

"_It was one of my many nicknames for you." Derek laughed._

"_I am thirsty."_

"_Let me get a nurse. I am so glad to hear your voice. Oh by the way I hope you like this." he said setting something down on the table as he stood. _

_I lifted up my arm to grab it but knocked it down under the bed. I was going to ask the nurse when she came in but instead a whole bunch of people came in my room intead and I decided to leave it to later._

"_Casey, this is your sisters Lizzie, Marti, and Sandra. And your brothers Edwin, and Nate."_

"_Nice to uhh… meet you I guess."_

"_She really does not remember us does she?" one of the girls said. Some part of me wanted to put name tags on them. "Uh… could we put name tags on them?"_

_They all laughed. "She is still Casey." the oldest looking boy said. _


End file.
